Path to Vengeance
by Evil1nk
Summary: Tells a story on a lone blood elf, Seth, set during the rule of Arthus as the Lich king.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides my original characters -

I raised my hood covering my head as much as possible as well as protecting myself from the harsh cold breeze. It was an eerie misty cold night in Brill, alone on top of the tower waiting for the zeppelin to arrive from Northrend. I wrapped my arms around the thick dusty black robes that engulf my whole body, keeping my body warm from the chill air. I glanced up in the distance and faintly saw the zeppelin arriving. I place my on my daggers cautiously as I heard footstep approaching below. I carefully turn my head, keeping my face hidden inside the hood, to see who would walking up this tower. I held my breath as the footsteps drew closer and closer, then relaxed as I watch him walked to the other end of the tower, it was only a wondering goblin.

"Wow I didn't expect I see anyone here?" He spoke in a deep cracking voice as hick-up.

"Yea…timing…what can you do? Well would love to talk but my ride is here" I replied back, the zeppelin slowed as it parked itself to the tower. I stepped on to it quickly before the drunken goblin could say anything. I made way down to lower level of the worn out hot air balloon boat. I paid the goblin at the entrance of the common room before entering the dim light room. There was a fair amount of people dotted around as I scanned the room for an empty space with a table until I spotted one in the far back corner of the room. I made myself comfortable as I watch everyone enjoying themselves, I guess it's a good thing people are still able to enjoying themselves as we are in dark times. We are slowly losing the battle, clinging on to life itself until we found out the Lich King grew an army that caught us by surprise taking us by force brain washing them as they raised up from the deeps of hell and destroyed their families and villages one by one. A goblin waitress waddled over towards me.

"Hey weirdo, what you want to drink?" she asked.

"Cherry Grog" I answered back at her quickly.

"Are you sure, you think you hack it?"

"Just get me the drink women" I snapped back at her. This was the only way to talk to these people. They would do anything to get their hands on gold, and I mean anything. Shortly after she came over threw the jug of beer to the table, whistle gave her couple bronze coins as furiously waddle off to the bar. I took a mouth full of beer; the harsh taste tortured my mouth as I slowly gulped it down.

"Looks like you're having fun stranger"

"Why have you come here old geezer? Shouldn't you be at Thunder Bluff trying to see the future?" I said slowly as I gazed up looking at an old tauren wearing ragged clothes patched with bits of leather trying to hold the robe together, unable to support himself without his tattered wooden staff.

"Wow what crawled up your back blood-elf" he chuckled and coughed in the middle, as he took a seat opposite. "You don't mind do you?"

"How can I possibly refuse since you have already taken a seat" I replied back quiet coldly. "So…"

"I thought I'll just come over and an old friend" he interrupted me. "So what do you call yourself blood- elf?"

"Seth" I answered taking another gulp of beer.

"That's a strange name for a blood-elf"

"Well if you don't like it, why don't you beat it?"

He laughed again then slowly took a deep breathe, "Why don't you remove your hood? And there no need to draw your blades here, I'm not here for trouble youngling" he asked.

"How…" I said in surprised as I slowly removed hand from the dagger, then slowly lowering my hood.

"Awww how, you say? It's a knack child. So what meet you at Northrend?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing you should be concerned about old man?"

"Aww come on child, no need to be harsh to the world, its just small talk"

"I'm looking for someone really" I said calmly.

I watched him as he took another deep breathe "This person must be important to you, making you travel closer to the depts of hell." I looked away from him and watched the lively crowd at the other end of the room. Orcs, Trolls, Taurans and blood-elfs heavily geared as they lifted their jugs in the air clashing it against each other's. "Brave men don't you think" I turned back him as he slowly closed his eyes then opening them looking back the group. "The blood- elf over there will die in a battle in the giants castle." He pointed at one of them using his staff.

"Why are you tell me this, do you think I believe you what you say?" I replied back.

"Mmm…like I said I just here for small talk, not here to lecture you" He said. "Well no matter how terrible situation we are still able to enjoy ourselves until we are called to duty."

Couple hours passed we sat together throughout the trip, it felt nice talk to someone talk about nothing; it has been a long time since I was able to talk to someone so freely. I glanced at my jug still half filled with beer and looked back at the old tauren as he smiled back at me, "I guess I made a good company for this ride?" I didn't answer but nodded casually at him. "We almost there" he was right I could feel the zeppelin has switched off its engines, decelerating to a stop, arriving at _Vengeance Landing_. I got from my seat making sure I having everything, "I have to admit the company was good old geezer." I looking at him then lifting up my hood as the darkness of the hood engulfed my face. "Are you not coming?"

He shakes his head "No not today my time hasn't come"

"Suit yourself, old geezer" I said as raised my hand in the air waving saying goodbye, I reach to the entrance of the room halted in my footsteps in the middle of the hustle of people trying to get out of the zeppelin as fast as they could before it takes off. I took a glimpse back at my table and saw the old tauren that sat next to me disappeared. He probably wondered somewhere else I thought. I continued making my way out of the zeppelin; once again I felt the fresh morning cold winds blow onto my face, as I took my first step in Northrend, one step closer to goal, step more for me to draw peace within myself. I made my way downstairs exiting the towers as I watched the new recruits run out heaving their gear to them its either one step of being a hero or step closer to death.

"Good morning wonderer, you are not joining the army are you?" a sinister cold voice greeted me as I step on out of the tower in to the mist lands of _Howling fjord_.

"No I'm just passing through, a traveller" I answered as I looked at the undead, as he analysed me.

"Aww don't mind me, I'm just a simple merchant here, would you be interest in buying my goods?" he asked as he opened his decay black long coat revealing varies goods hidden from health potions to agility boosts.

"No I will pass for now, but can you tell where how I am able to get to _Utgarde Keep_?"

"Traveller you say and you want to go there?" he laughed out loud whilst his bone jittered as he laughed.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked watching him closely.

"You won't make it there alive" he said. "let alone lasting a couple hour out of this safe haven!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know the Lich King rule that land, the whole of Northrend, walk with me dim withed wonderer"

"Careful Merchant" I quickly replied back, as I began to follow him out of the entrance of _Vengeance Landing_.

"You see that over there the battle on the coastal area between us and the scumbag alliance" as he pointed out, I could barely see them clashing against each other, but could hear distinctive canon firing, explosions and gun fires. "And to the place where you want to go, you pass through the misty fields of the dead and take the _Vengeance Lift_ then goes towards the giant castle, very big not hard to miss." I looked at the thick snowy misty field I couldn't see the lift entrance but can make out the black chains that rose from the mist to the mountain peak sculptured into a dragon head, if you take a step through the velvet blanket of mist you wouldn't know which way is north or south.

"I will take my chances, thanks for the warning." I said as I began to make my way towards the mist.

"It's your funeral meat bag, if the alliance and the wild doesn't get you the undead spirits will, happy travels!" He said as he began to walk away back.

I continued walking straight making sure I was making direct towards the lift. I lowered my hood inorder for me to get better vision then I heard soft screeching noise that slow turned to whispering murmurs. I pressed onwards vigilantly, looking to at my left and right as the noise became louder and louder. Crack, a sound of a dry tree branch being snapped as I quickly set my hand on my daggers ready to unsheathing as I halted. I looked around diligently at the misty around me. "Save me" a male whispered in pain.

"Help us" another said but in a long female soft voice. A minute later the whispers became louder cluttered as more and more of the undead spirits mourn that merchant mentioned. Amongst some of them were alliances crying for help, those are the lives that are still in denial that they have died, still bounded to earth. Suddenly large black blurred flew towards as I manage to twirl around whipping out my daggers narrowly missing the large object. The red blood dripped from one of the daggers; first thing first at least I now know it was a living thing. I could hear the thing gasping for air, I moved closer to it with the help of it panting and coughing.

"Ash Karathu!"

"Shit, Alliance" as I looked around where seven shadow figures became slightly visible, still hidden by the snowy mists. I sheathed one of my daggers and concentrated some energy to my hand as it slightly glow yellow, preparing myself to counter attack. Suddenly all seven shadow figures pounced towards, twisting and turning swift scarcely evaded their attacks but I managing to tap each of them, as small but visible yellow aura glowed from each other, as they began to the surround me again reading their attack. "My turn…" as I vanished with a blink of an eye just before they had an opportunity to attack. Seven times I reappeared in front of them as I wrapped my arm around my seventh wounded target tightly whilst poking my dagger in to his wound which I previously placed. As we watched the six shadowy figures fall to the ground as the misty began to swallow them, the spirits have them now. "Take me to the Vengeance lift" I struggled to say in Darnassian. He tried struggle but I poked my dagger further into his wound as he yelled out in agony, breathing hard. He then nodded then we began to walk. After some time we finally arrived at the entrance of the Vengeance lift entrance. We continued to walk up the broaden wooden ramp leading into the lift. "This is where we depart" I said in my language as he began to shake vigorously, scared, could feel the colour wash out from his skin as he began to mutter to me or to himself whilst he closed his eyes. As I removed myself from him and entered the lift cautiously as looked at him as stubble to ground, eyes opened in relief, he thought I was going to kill him. The black metal chains began crackle as the lift suddenly came to life, lifting me from the misty as I gazed over the Howling Fjords misty fields then to Vengeance Landing.

I heard roars of attack and blades being clashed together, cries of pain being yelled, "Attack you useless meat bags, destroy these fucking giants" I heard as the Lift grew to a stop. Giants, I never knew they would have excised I thought people were made them up or old folk stories. A battle between the giants and a small group of undead, I could feel the ground shake as giants moved or gave a powerful striking attack.

"What they send one person! Where are the others?" I looked to my side as I saw the frightened young blood-elf paladin. "We're losing! Where are the reinforcements?" He came up to me clutching on to my robes trying to bring me closer to him.

"I'm not reinforcements you asked for, kid" I said sadly. I then looked behind me as I watched a giant charging towards us, feeling the ground harder and louder by each step he took draw closer towards us. "Get off me kid off or we'll die." But did not listen, freighted to the very core of his body. "Get off me!" I yelled out as I threw him to one side, ducked missing his first swing of this large two handed axe as it landed to ground sending a shockwave through the ground. I leap to the left dodging the next attack then leaped towards him missing his heavy frontal attack quickly unsheathing my dagger slicing his right leg as I leapt behind him. He let bellowed out in pain as the blood showered out from his wound, as he foot slow slid of his limb, as collapsed holding on to the axe for balance. I held up my dagger up in the air as a sharp yellow aura covered them, as he stared at me full of hatred as he roared out launching himself to attack towards me. I leapt towards him evading the axe, slicing his arm then with a swift slash to his neck, I landed to the ground whipping the blood off my daggers whilst the giant crushed to ground, coughing as blood sprayed from the inflicted wounds.

"You shouldn't be here kid" I told him as I sheathed my daggers.

"Oh my god! Help us!" I came up to pleaded with me. "We need help, please!"

I looked across at the battle that is raging, "Fine just here!" I ordered.

"No I can't"

"No…I can't…You just shitted in your pants as he came to attack!" I yelled as jogged my way to the battle. Then saw him following me very closely, "Do what you want, just stay out of my way" I jumped into the battlefield taking out my dagger which began to glow. Attack the Giants in swift movements through the front line, as the others delivered the final blows. As the sun sets the battle ended, orcs and taurens gathered the giants bodies ready to put them alight whereas the trolls and blood-elfs began to set camp.

"I didn't think one fleshling would make difference." The undead caption said to me as I look at my robes patches of blood soaked in.

"Well I was just passing through and thought you guys needed help"

"Why don't you help us blood-elf?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry I got a place to go urgently."

"Well come with me, you seem disheartened about your robes, why don't you take this in exchange for your help you gave us?" as he handed me a new charcoal colour robe, it felt lighter to the one I was wearing as well it was very thick. "Your robe won't keep you from the chill that place give, that robe got an enchantment will make you feel a bit lighter. Why not rest for the night?" he suggested, as I handed my old robe, putting on the new robe on, it does feel lighter and warmer than the other one.

"Like I said I have a place to go to, but thanks for the offer"

"Okay, safe travels blood-elf"

I nodded and followed the road trail leading away from the area. "Hey wait up!" I turned around, gave a disappointing look as the young blood-elf paladin ran up to me. "I want to join you!"

"What?! Come on kid go back I don't need any companions following you!" I told him, as I began to continue my way.

"Come on please I can learn from you!" he argued following me closely.

"What can you learn from I'm just a simple traveller kid!"

"What?! Fine, I guess you know where you're going, since I have been here longer than you." He mentioned slyly, as I stopped, I realised I had no clue I was going complete forgot to ask the undead captian for directions to Utgarde Keep.

"Fine…" I said, as heard him cheer in victory.

"Name's Chaos, yours?"

"Chaos? Seth…" I replied back.

"Yea it's a knights name after imitation. Seth, that's weird name?"

"Yea I get that a lot"

"So where you want to go?" he asked.

"Take me to Utgarde Keep" I answered.

"What?! Why do you want to go there? Are you mad?" he spluttered out. "It's suicide going there?"

"Just take me there or get lost!" I told him.

"Fine fine" Chaos agreed as we continued to walk along the footpath.


	2. Chapter 2

As the moonlight shined brightly in the night sky as the star sparkled dimly compared to brightness of the moon. I could see the castle roof tip from the distance. It was as the undead merchant said too large to miss.

"There's a camp not far from here" Chaos mentioned, a new companion that weaselled his way in on my quest. A young paladin geared up as dull grey chain mail that seemed to create no nose, probably enchanted. He had scuffed brown hair and smooth cream skin. That carried grey worn out sword and medium square metal alloyed shield. Give him a first look seems as if he stole his gear from a poor dead solider.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Not very ten to fifteen minutes" Chaos replied back. "_New Agamand_, we will be see a lot more undead tonight"

"Why does it bother you?" I asked raising my eye brow at him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" he quickly answered back.

"By the way why are we going around instead of going towards the place?" I asked.

"There will be many Vrykul on guard at this time"

"Really? Wouldn't it be the day time be dangerous period to go?" I said in surprise.

"Nope, it has been a few months now, Alliance and us have been trying to infiltrate that place but no luck." He went on saying, "Lich King has many operating stations round Northrend and this one of them…"

"And if one of us takes over the fortress this would increase the chance of winning, right?"

"Exactly" he said, "Here we are"

We arrived at New Agamand welcomed by the stench smell mixture of rotten bodies and redundant experiments. Sounds of lingering pops and crackles from cauldrons and the occasional scream of an alliance being tortured for information or for their own crazy experiments. We walked up to the a large ominous building which some of the windows glowed purple or green potentially warding of the alliance to show this is the undead territory. Chaos closely walked behind peering left and right.

"Ahhh the young amertur paladin has arrived yet again, what surprises have you come to show us?" an undead said as he welcomed us at the front of the building. I gave a look at Choas indiacate 'do you know him?'

"Hey Mr. Osgood, funny no surprises tonight just come here with a friend" Chaos struggled to say as he gave an awkward nervous chuckle.

"A friend" Osgood laughed out loud. "Didn't think such coward would have friends" raising what left of an eye brow. Then turned towards me, "So friend, what is it you what here?" he asked me emphasizing the word friend.

"Need a room for the night, have you got one."

"Yess, we have plenty of beds available just, make yourself at home." As he lead us to squared spiral stone stairs, as we made our way to the top conveniently a slightly small with two dusty tattered beds opposite each other. Quietly we head to each of beds, I could feel Chaos embarrassment at the innkeeper, I began to attempt to clean the bed, shaking the blankets as a cloud dusty rose into the air then gradually sinking to the ground. I looked at Chaos as he was coughing as he was also trying to clean his bed. I started ungearing myself removing my robes as I'll be using it as a quilt.

"Anar'alah! That's some kind of gear!" He cried in surprised. Quick turned narrowing my eyes indicated him to shout up. "Who are you?" he asked. "Assassin, rogue"

"Shout- up will you and I'm not, mind your own business!" I told.

"Well the gear you're wearing and moves that you pulled off back there, it's very hard to believe that your just an ordinary traveller plus you wanna go to Utgarde?" he questioned, "Are you sure you're not a rogue?"

It is true the gear I wore are suited for rogue or even assassins, but no I'm none of the two just person on a personal mission that simple acquired these gears along the journey. The armour were made from rugged leather dye in pure black enable the user to become invisible in the night and had 4 enchantments placed on them, I've only recently found what two can do as I placed my armour on to the floor beside the bed. Also placing the dragon sculptured handles which held the sharp smooth black blades.

"What did the innkeeper mean about your surprise" I asked changing the topic to him, as he jumped then quick pretended to look busy. "Okay no worries, I'll just ask Osgood myself shall?"

"Okay, okay" he save as he gave in, taking a sit on his bed. "Well long story short, some time ago I was being chased by a powerful bunch Alliance which I consequently lead them here and they had sort of big time kill them, so I was sort of banished and cursed till I was dead since most of their experiments got trashed during the clash."

"I see, for some reason I sort of expect that"

"What do you mean" he said offended.

"Well look at you, young, assuming a run away from home, could also explain your gear looks like trash, so one thing troubles me is that how can you be a paladin as your almost scared of anything or are you just pretending to be one?"

"I am a paladin!" he cried out as he quickly took of his upper chain mail, showing a small bright luminous badge that was pinned to his chest. So it is true that he is a paladin, very hard to acquire those badges as it tends to be the main source of the paladin holy power.

"Fine you're a paladin" I sarcastically said, "so why are you here? You're too young here let alone you have no experience in combat."

"What, Why should I tell you! You wouldn't tell me your back ground story, so why should I let you background check me!" he said angrily.

"Alright, know need to throw a tantrum, I don't care, just as long you don't get in my way."

"Yea, yea lone wolf speech catcha" He replied back sarcastically waving his hands in the air.

"Just go to sleep and pray that I don't leave you here" as I knocked back onto the bed, using the robe as a blanket, slowly dosing off to sleep.

As the morning shined brightly through the cracks of the ceiling which slowly woke me up. I looked up and noticed Chaos equipping his armour. I got up gradually and nodded at Chaos when he turned around. "Morning Seth, I got breakfast, it's just beside your bed"

I looked over and saw bread roll and two fried eggs underneath it. "You shouldn't really" I told him, getting up beginning to equip my gear on.

"No, I haven't properly said thanks for allow me to join you on whatever you're doing and also saving my life."

I let out sigh and said, "Listen when the time is right or when I feel confident on tell you I'll you my story." He looked at me, his eyes watered with delight as he felt accepted. "One word of advice stay close and I don't know you really need to improve your skills, because this road I'm walk is going to get your killed if you're not careful."

"I know…"

"Don't say I know as a lot say that but they don't fucking realise what they are doing"

"Can you train me? Help me improve my skills?" he pleaded.

"I don't know any paladin skills?"

"Well spar with me your better than those guy on the battlefield even the captain. At least the sparring would help me improve my sword skills and stuff"

"Fine, fine, just and get yourself ready, let's move as soon as possible feels like my body decaying the longer it stays here" I told, whilst he was cheering to himself get his stuff ready. After an hour or so we departed from New Agamand, heading towards the largest castle, Utgarde. "Chaos, like I said before stay close to me, watch the enemy movements and also watch mine, if you can. When you're clashing with any sort of opponent keep calm don't give into your nerves, if that happens it is all over." I told him, as I could see him gently practicing with his arm movements. "I can't believe the academy, didn't teach you all this? This is really basic stuff?" I asked, as he stopped then looked to ground upset. "If this thing goes well, we will spar?"

"Really!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, yes" I sigh. We came up to the tip of the cliff crouching down peering over the cliff bit by bit, glancing an active village of vrykul.

"Seth, this is Valgarde, fair small village based in front of the Utgarde. What shall we do look at the entrance it's quite got a defence set up"

"We got to sneak through. Do you know any entrance to it?" I asked, whilst I analysed possible routes to take to the entrance. This is bad there too many of them, if I didn't have him here, I could have used the gears ability and pass through quite easily. For the first getting down would be troublesome, as this would be the quickest if would jump down and slide down, but this way you're begging to get killed.

"Yea, Seth I heard rumours that there is a side entrance that's usually unguarded, that I heard amongst the mages when they went for recon missions here." He told me.

"Then it's settled we have to find that entrance, otherwise if we get caught we're gone unless either horde or alliance go all out and attack giving us a divergent." He nodded, "All lets go, we waste enough time we should came during the night."

We head out carefully making our way down the cliff, jumping down on to ledges slowly and carefully. I made sure I reach ledge point first just in case of Chaos, any miss step would send him down splattering to the ground. It took us a while to reach the ground without any trouble; luck was on our side, as we hide behind one of their huge house. I peered around the corner, saw some vrykul mages hovering around the camp fire, seem like they're in the mages trance. Whereas few vrykuls walked around the patrolling the area whist some others performing their normal everyday chores chopping wood, cleaning or sparring with a wooden dummy. I gave a nod to Chaos indicate we going to move again, carefully moving stealthy around the edge of the village hiding behind wooden crates. Suddenly a huge explosion roared as the ground shock, I looked over and saw the horde attack the village headed, perfect timing; I heard the Orc bellowed out loud, charging an attack.

"Anyone who doesn't come back with a head of a vrykul will be sent on a walk of shame!" I heard him roar with laughter, "Now let the slaughter begin" he cried out as his huge sword swung beheading the vrykul that charged towards then instant throwing an axe into the head of the vrykul. We watched carefully waiting for the best opportunity to dash into the castle. "Now team alpha and team beta now is your chance!" As two group of them split from the main crowd charging into the fortress. I saw them, a couple of them, yesterday or day before the group from the zeppelin. I gave a quick signal to Chaos as jumped out of cover and ran as fast as we could to the side entrance of the gigantic fortress, leaping into the entrance hoping no one saw us, while breathing heavily trying to get to our normal state. We followed the through crooked corridor, Chaos constantly looking behind us in case of sudden ambush. As we approached close to a large common where we could hear arguments of the two teams, we peered over the edge of the overlooking the commotion, swoosh, a fireball flew past us.

"Next one, I will not miss", I watched her rise her hand towards us, whilst another fireball roared as it appeared at her palm. "You want to die…?" the troll asked.

"Ok…ok…ok…We're coming out, my hate continues to rage on with mages" I said jokingly as we stepped out of the shadow then slowly walked into the common room observing them as they were doing the same. "We're not here for any trouble only passing by…"

"Huh…passing by, really you think you can fool me, for all I know you could be an alliance in disguise" just as she said alliance in disguise everyone tense up ready to draw their weapon.

"What…that's ridiculous how we could be spies look at us…"

"Then why are you here…"

"Captain! We need to go now! Time is running out!"

"You're coming with us!" she ordered.

"What happens if we refused", bang a small threatening explosion erupted near us as she ready up another fireball.

Rage boiled fast, "You really what to…" I said increasing my volume before Chaos nudged me.

"Seth let's use to opportunity, if we go further in by ourselves we not going to survive even for five minutes." He whispered.

"Fine…" I said cool, we carefully followed behind the group as they barely opened the large door that lead to fairly long hallway, where a skull head furnace which flames blazed out of its mouth. "Listen Chaos I know I have already mention this, I don't know then but everything going to get intense and I need you get to cover or run"

"Why?! It's already intense as it is!"

"The reason I'm here is that I tracking down someone, and from sources he been hanging around here"

"Dam…"

We halted watching the vrykul working, smashing and moulding metal alloys into weapons and armours. I watched as one of the troll and an orc disappear whilst drawing out their swords. I could faintly feel their presence as they slowly crept towards two of the vrykul near the anvil bashing away.

"Alright here's the plan, we haven't got much time, and we need to do this fast and swiftly." She troll mage said who was in lead. "As soon as I put that vrykul into a sheep we will attack" she pointed out.

"Ready, Chaos?" I asked, unsheathing my daggers ready to dash forward and attack. By the corner of my eye I notice Chaos also readying his shield and sword.

Puff. The wondering vrykul instantly turned into a sheep, which alerted the others, quickly the two rogues reappeared instantaneously killing the two vrykul by anvil before attacking the others. We charged towards the skull furnace, fire and frost spells where sent out burning or freezing the vrykul to ice. Ducking, jumping, and swinging my blades slicing their throat and legs swift whilst I went past them. I kept a close eye on Chaos following my lead closely throwing his shield which turned golden as it bashed and dazzled the vrykul making them easier for me to land killers blows. Once reached the circular furnace where the flames which roared, where a large group of vrykuls charged towards us at the same time. It didn't take us long till slaughtered the group, we continued to press on through the hallway ending up what seemed to be the dragon dragons stables filled with two dragons and two vrykuls that guarded them.

"Ok let's be careful about this one wrong move we dragon food." She said.

Suddenly my elven ears twitched. "His here!"

"Who…"

"Ash" I replied, my blood began to boil, without realising I charged past the dragon beheading two of the guards where the other dragon roared stopping me in my tracks. Anger, rage consumed my body, I heard the other shout and yelled in anger whilst they wear dealing the dragon. I quickly put away one of the blades where I began to focus some energy to my hand slow beginning to glow golden. I jumped the right evade dragon mouth snap bare taping its face with my golden hand, dashed forward but bang I was sent flying to the wall by its tail whip. Quickly jumped before its head-butting into its wall, landing on its head. Taping on its neck, then swiftly running down its body tapping the dragon's body five times on various places on it body. Then landing to the ground. The dragon turned face towards me, where the other came and regroup beside me. I vanished instantly stabbing the dragon six times at the places where I tapped the dragon's body. Then reappearing finally on its head jamming my dagger into its head holding on tight as it wriggled about trying to get me off, as I unsheathed my other dagger stabbing it into its head, resistance slowly cooled then twisting the daggers then yacking them out as I jumped off its head landing to ground with the others at the same time the dragon body crash to ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" a troll hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me" I barked at her, making her remove her hand of my shoulder. I moved forward and could see Chaos jumping about beside me then stop, continued to marching through the corridor ignoring the others around me.

"Yes the Lich King will be glad, things are going to plan"

"Ashwin" I muttered then charged forward without hesitation, entering a room as watched over a dark blue paled blood elf deathknight summoning an ominous portal. "Ashwin!" I roared out in anger.

"Seth!" I Heard Choas yell out as I caught a glimpse of them just arriving just behind me.

"Looks like we have guests, Ashwin do you know him?"

"Yes Keleseth, just a thorn, kill them, I'm going to pass the news to Arthus" Ashwin order as he passed through the portal, both disappearing just after finishing his order.

I dashed for a heavy attack but missed him as the portal yelling out "Ashwin!" but vanished, but instead clashing my blades with Keleseth.

"Wow you look similar don't arnt you? And you do look like the guy wanted by both horde and alliance, Seth?" he said slyly.

"Where did he go!? Tell me!" I use as much force as I could pally him away from him and myself distance.

"You have to kill me first" he chuckled confidently.

I roared in anger charging toward him swiftly, performing various slices and slashes, where he evading all of the attacks calmly and laughing. Then placing his palm on this my chest stopped my body completely still.

"Not so fast" I could feel my body going cold, then back to normal as the fireball clashed into the prince, and I was free to move, quickly jumping back again giving space.

"His not the only target you should be worries about Prince Keleseth" female troll cried out, clicked her fingers where Keleseth suddenly engulf but flames. He lets screams of pain as body disappeared into the flames. The group and Chaos surrounded me.

"Who did think you are?" An orc said grabbing by the throat. "You almost got us killed!"

"Yes, I know who you are, I don't know why I didn't recognised you at first, get the ropes and tie him and the idiotic paladin" she ordered. As commotion rise as everyone tried to ask the female troll who I was but kept quiet and Chaos trying to break free yelling out 'what have I done!', as they tied my hand behind my back.

"You think this attack can kill me!" Keleseth roared extinguishing the flame with a quick arm movement as it sent powerful wind. They readied themselves. "Aranal ledel! Their fate shall be yours!" he bellowed out raising his hands into the air, bright purple aurora seeping out of the ground, as six large thick bone skeletons crawled out of the ground wielding rigided swords or double- edge axes. "Attack them" he ordered.

"Destroy them, victory to the horde" she yelled out as all charged in to battle.

I look over at Chaos panicking and walked towards him, "Oi, Chaos…"

"Don't talk to me I don't who you are!"

"For Fuck sake shut up the fuck up and chill out." I ordered, he suddenly went quiet as I finished my sentence. "I will explain everything when we get out of here!"

"Why should I…"

Next thing we know the skeleton warrior suddenly appeared in front of us sword in the air. Quickly without thinking dropping kicking Chaos forcing barely dodging the destructive attack. "Chaos run back now!" I ordered he quickly got back up then struggle for a second or two whether to help me or not, until he quickly nodded and ran out. I quickly got to my feet whilst watching the large skeleton struggling to get its sword out of ground. I tried to break my hands free but I was useless, furiously I looked for my daggers, what a coincidence my daggers are close to the bone skeleton. I watched it still struggling, I jumped and focused some energy to my feet, as soon as my feet touched the ground, my body became instantly light, dashed towards the my dagger quickly at the same time the skeleton managed to free its sword readied for another attack. I dropped to the ground sliding towards the daggers grabbing them then rolling narrowly evading the attack. I quickly cut the ropes freeing myself, without hesitation focusing some energy to the daggers as they began to glow golden. I charge towards the skeleton leapt to the side evading his feeble attack slicing the one of the leg bone the other then performed an uppercut thrust into the skeleton chest as it crumbled to the ground. I looked back can could see the rest of them continuing the fight against the Prince. I quickly dashed trying to catch up with Chaos, I couldn't risk of staying here any longer, I doubt Keleseth will tell me anything and also that mage.

In short time I find myself near the entrance of the forge meeting up with Chaos. "Let's get out of here" I watch him nodded silently. We went through the door carefully excited the keep.

Until we were intercepted by the general Orc who lead the slaughter into the village, "Who are you?" He asked me.

"There's no time, they need your help we came back to get reinforcements, they're in a deep battle with Prince Keleseth!" I told him.

"What! Pathatic mage told her I should have went in, move out maggots!" he barked. "You healer, heal these two and catch up meet us up." They as marched inwards, leaving Chaos, the healer and I. Looking around the village, it was a blood bath, building destroyed. The healer began to heal Chaos once he finished up with me. I got up quickly checking my gear making sure I have everything.

"Almost done…" he said, until I knocked him making him pass out.

"What are you doing?!" Chaos outburst.

"Look that mage is gonna take us in and is mostly kill us when go back to Orgrimmar. So can just help me hide dump this body behind that bush and let's get out of here!"


End file.
